Bluemist
(I am looking for constructive criticism! I want to make my page as good as possible) Meeting Bluemist __________________________________________________________________________________ You padded through a beautiful forest, you shivered slightly. You had been searching for a clan for moons, with no luck. You let out a soft sigh, thinking about giving up hope. Than you bumped into a beautiful tiny brown she-cat. She looked at you, her stare blank. "I am so sorry for bumping into you like that!" You gushed apologetically. "Oh.. Don't worry about it." She meowed gently, you had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. "Its completely fine." She tilted her head and stared into your eyes. "Are you like.. lost or something?" She asked blankly. "Oh actually yeah I am lost.. I've been searching for a clan for ages.." You admitted. "Do you think you could help me?" "Yeah sure. I happen to be apart of a clan." She turned around and padded off "Follow me." You trotted after her happily. This is gonna be the start of something amazing.. I just know it. You thought. Information ________________________________________________________________________________ Personality _______________________________________________________________________________ Good Traits''' ~'' '''''Empathetic- Bluemist has a power where she can feels others emotions, so of course she is an empath. She cares deeply for others and will always do what she can to make them feel happy. Kind- Bluemist is very sweet to any cat she meets, she is less trusting of cats now, but she still wants to love everycat. Neutral Traits''' ~ '' '''''Selfless- Bluemist will always put others before herself, that's why i consider this a neutral trait. She will do whatever she can to help others cats, including putting herself in danger. Jumpy- Bluemist gets scared very easily, she is always on edge. Dreamy- Bluemist loves to think, and dream. All she ever wanted in life was love, and she dreams about it all the time. She is always stuck in her head, which can sometimes be a very bad thing. Bad Traits''' ~'' '''''Distant- When Bluemist is upset she becomes very distant and tends to shut down, and not open up to others. It is very frustrating for the cat that is trying to help her. Gloomy- Bluemist is always sad. Even when she is doing things she enjoys, she still feels sad, deep down inside. Pessimist- Blue tends to always see the bad in any situation, it is very hard for her to think positive. The voices cause her good thoughts to be blocked out. Nervous- Blue is always on edge about something, everything worries her. Self'''-'''Conscious- Blue hates herself so much. She focuses on all her flaws and never sees the good in herself. The voices tell her she is useless, and she believes them. Theme Song _______________________________________________________________________________ 1) I Adore You - Adore Delano 2) Buy the stars - Marina and the diamonds 3) Blame - Air Traffic Controller 4) Seventeen - Heathers Appearance ____________________________________________________________________ Pelt Color- Light brown Fur- Long and fluffy, always well groomed and soft. Markings- Chocolate brown legs, ears and tail. White underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip. Eyes- A bright, piercing blue. They kind of resemble water, they have many waves of different color blues in them. They hold a lot of emotion Her eyes are her favorite feature. Posture- She holds herself very carefully and reserved. She sometimes slouches, which she hates, but it just happens. Breed- Snowshoe x Ragdoll Build- She is a runt and she has Munchkin blood in her, making her abnormally small. She is very skinny and nimble, and she doesn't weigh much. Head''' '''shape- Small and round, she has an unusually long muzzle. Her face shape kind of resembles that of a foxes. Tail- Very long and slim. It is very fluffy, but it gets fluffier at the end. Nose- Black with some patches of blue-gray. Whiskers- Long and thin, a bold black color. Scars- She has a light 'X' shaped scar underneath her left eye, one part of the X is from a bird, and the other is from a fight with Soulrise. She also has a long scar going all along her neck, from a horrible fight with a dark forest cat. She has a recent scar across her eye, from Shell, but thankfully it didnt affect her vision. Voice- She has a very soft spoken, soothing voice. Her voice is very quiet, and almost sounds like a whisper. Sometimes it can get a bit raspy, due to her asthma, but most of the time it is smooth and lovely. History ____________________________________________________________________________ (Old but gold. It isnt that good but I'm keeping it, for old times sake.) When Blue was a young kit, she lived in a beautiful camp hidden inside a tree. She was sitting in the soft, comfy nursery with a black she-cat, her sister–a newly made apprentice named Mistpaw. Then all of a sudden, they heard growls, and were taken by the scruff by their parents. They were rushed out of the camp into the nearby forest. They were laid down in a cave and their parents rushed away–she could tell they were not coming back for a while. Her older sister told her it was gonna be okay, and she went out to get prey for them, leaving her in a cold damp cave. It started raining. Her sister came back a while later with a huge rabbit. '' ''“Wow,” Bluekit meowed, she was so shocked at how well her sis had done at catching prey. She then noticed that her sister had some bad scratches from the rabbit on her side. “Sis, that looks bad,” Bluekit warned her. '' ''“I'll be fine..” Mistpaw assured her, breathing heavily. '' ''“If you say so..” Bluekit meowed, doubting her sister. '' ''The next morning Bluekit woke up to her sister laying there, coughing. '' ''“Sis, you okay?” Bluekit looked at her sister who's wounds had gotten really bad over night. “S-sis! I need to heal you!” '' ''Bluekit ran off blindly as fast as she could, the rain from yesterday still wet under her paws. She searched around and saw cobwebs, an instinct made her pick it up. She ran back to the cave she had left her sister in and dropped the cobwebs. Her sister was laying still. Nothing, she was gone. '' ''Bluekit wept. She stayed there for days. She went out occasionally to try and catch prey but wasn't usually very successful. But one day, Bluekit came back and her sister was gone. She had just disappeared from where she was laying. '' ''Bluekit grew up in the forest, teaching herself to hunt, and herbs, and to fight. When she was older, she ran into a tall, light creamish-brown tabby she-cat. '' ''“Hello, young one, what's your name?” the she-cat meowed kindly. '' ''“Uh.. I'm Blue,” Blue meowed wearily. '' ''“I've been watching you for the past couple days. You are an amazing warrior–would you like to join CarnationClan?” '' ''Blue looked up at her. '' ''“Sure.” Blue decided after a while of thinking. '' ''“I look forward to you being a warrior in my Clan, I'm Rosestar,” Rosestar meowed proudly. “Actually, Rosestar,” She meowed quickly. “Could I be a medicine cat?” '' ''Rosestar's eyes widened, and she meowed, “Sure, but you are so good at fighting, why do you want to be a medicine cat?” '' ''Blue sighed. “Because I want to be able to heal and save cats. Because I didn't know herbs, my sister..” Blue choked, her eyes glazed over with sadness. '' ''“I understand,” Rosestar meowed. “What do you want your name to be then?” “Bluemist,” Bluemist meowed proudly. “After my sister.” Likes/Dilikes and Fears _____________________________________________________________________________________ Likes Medicine''/''helping'' cats-''' She took a liking to medicine and helping cats when her sister passed, she doesn't want what happened to her sister to happen to anyone else. She still loves helping cats, it is her passion. Hunting- '''She likes to get prey for her Clan, even if sometimes she's not supposed to be out. She doesn't just want to be a med, she wants to help anyway she can. She is a very skilled hunter. ''Daydreaming''- She likes to think about things that are likely not to happen–more often happy things than anything bad. This habit she has may seem weird to some other cats. The thing she dreams about the most is love. ''Swimming''- Bluemist loves swimming, she always has. She has been doing it ever since her mother taught her how, it relaxes her and keeps her mind at ease. ''Fishing''- She likes fishing a lot more than hunting other creatures because it's really relaxing, and she's pretty good at it. ''Love- Bluemist loves to love! She always has crushes and is always dreaming about love. Due to her being a medicine cat, she isn't really allowed to love. That makes her really sad, but its for the best. Water- Blue loves the look and feel of water. It is very calming to her and it makes her feel peaceful inside. She sometimes will go to the nearest body of water and just sit, dream and watch the flowing water. Peace- Blue hates war, she wants everything to be peaceful. She knows that the world is full of evil cats, but its not bad to wish. Quiet- Blue loves when its quiet, no voices, no thoughts, no noise, just quiet. Its great, it makes her feel normal and okay. Dislikes Fish''-''' Even though she loves to catch fish and is very good at it, she doesn't like the taste of fish at all. It's one of the few things she will not eat. Being ignored-''' She hates the thought of cats ignoring her because of her size! She is probably the oldest cat in the clan, yet smaller than most apprentices. She wants to be treated equally, and not be forgotten or left out of things. She has learnt to embrace her size, but it still ticks her off to no end! ''Her'' friends getting hurt-''' Bluemist loves her friends, if anything happened to them, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Climbing-''' She has never been the best climber, she tries but she ends up falling and getting upset. She is also scared of heights, which doesn't help at all with this. ''Herself- She hates everything about herself. She thinks she is not worthy of the attention that she gets, and all the things other cats have. She puts herself last, and others before her, and always will. She needs someone to teach her to accept herself, which is going to be difficult. Fighting- She has always hated when cats fight. She is a naturally skilled fighter, but will only do it to help other cats, or when it is needed most. Fears Birds''-''' She has always been afraid of birds. They are just very odd creatures, and they make her very uneasy and uncomfortable. She refuses to eat them, look at them or catch them. Wolves-''' She was brought out from her old Clan because of a wolf attack, she's hated wolves ever since, but she's glad to be part of a better and more loving Clan. ''Heights''-''' She once fell off a high cliff, and whenever she's around heights, she gets scared that she or someone else may fall. The thing that scares her most about heights is that the voices tell her to jump and she gets the uncontrollable urge to do it. This fear has gotten even worse than ever before. ''Her mind- ''Ever since the voices have invaded her every thought and action, she is not the same cat she used to be. She is scared, the voices say bad things. She just wants them to go away, but they get worse and worse every single day. Messing up-''' She feels the need to do everything right, because if she does something wrong it could risk some cat's life–she can't have that happen to her again. ''Rejection- Bluemist loves to love, and the thought of being rejected by someone she likes, haunts her. She also fears being rejected by the clan, and run out. She loves her clan and friends very much, she couldn't stand to lose them. The voices- All she wants is for them to go away! They scare her, she cant function, she cant think clearly. They consume her every move, and say bad things. She tells them to stop, but they keep getting louder and louder. Trusts/Relations __________________________________________________________________________ Family Father- Small-leaf (Deceased, Starclan) Mother- Waterflower (Deceased, Starclan) Sibling(s'')- Sister: Mistleaf/paw (Deceased, Starclan) ''Mate(s'')- Echobean (Formerly, Unknown) ''Crush(es)- Snakepaw(Unknown), Echobean(Unknown), Soulrise(Unknown)*, Snowcloud(Deceased, The void)*, Nightstar(Alive, Carnationclan)* *Blue had platonic crushes on both Soul and Snow, she loved them both very much. Blue has a little spark of feelings for Night, she loves her. She pretends its just a very strong friendship bond. Kit(s''')- Gray(Unknown), Turquoise(Unknown), Ocean(Unknown), Berry(Unknown) ''Grandkit''(s')- Tanfeather(Alive, Carnationclan), Firerise(Alive, Carnationclan) 'Great'-'Grandkit(''s'')- Adopted- Acornpaw(Alive, Carnationclan) (To be born)Midnightkit, Morningkit, Daykit. ''Apprentice''(s')- Windstorm(Deceased, Starclan), Twistedoak(Deceased, Starclan) '''Relationships/Trusts' (If I forgot anyone or anything you want me to add, just let me know.) Nightstar- Blues first friend in Carnationclan. Blue loves Night deeply, but doesn't trust her very much anymore. Night is a bad cat, and Blue has realized this now. Blue blames herself for Nights mishaps and evil doings. Blue still deeply cares for Night, and will do anything for her. All she wants is for all this evil and drama nonsense to go away, so her and Night can be happy together, forever. 60''%'' The voices hate Night, and tell Blue to not trust her at all. Shes an evil slut. 0% Shadestorm- Blue misses Shade, even though she abandoned her kits and mate, she still loved her so much. She hopes she is okay, wherever she is. 90% The voices say that she actually hated her family and Blue, Blue hopes this isn't true. 0% Windstorm- Blue's first ever apprentice. Wind was a wonderful Med and a great cat. Blue loves and misses Wind so very much. She is proud to have mentored such an amazing cat. 100% The voices don't care much for Wind. 20% Twistedoak- Blues second apprentice. Twisted always wanted to be a warrior, but due to an injury, she could not fulfill her dream. Even though she wanted to be a warrior, she trained hard to be a med, and became a great one. Blue misses her. 100% The voices don't care much for Twisted. 20% Soulrise- '' Blues best friend. She has missed her so much, and is glad she is okay and here to stay. ''100% The voices told her not to trust Soul, because Soul is faking the whole best friend thing. 0% Stormclaw- '' Blue likes Storm, she used to dislike him, but he grew on her. She feels deep sympathy for what happened to him and his kit. He was a wonderful mate and father. ''95% The voices dislike Storm. 2% Jupiterstripe- '' Blue thinks he is a great cat, She misses him. He was the best mate to Snow, hope he is well wherever he is. ''85% The voices dont care much for Jupiter. 20% Snowcloud- '' Blue loves and misses her so much. She feels so guilty for half the things she heard happened to Snow. It was all her fault, she didn't even get to say goodbye! She will never forgive herself. She saw Night kill Snow, and has nightmares about it every night. ''100% The voices hate Snow. Good riddance. 0% Echobean- Her old mate. She loves him so much, and misses him dearly. Her heart is set out to be a medicine cat though. She is so sorry that she had to leave him, she never even got to say goodbye. She prays for him everyday, hoping he is okay. She had kits with him, and wonders where they are. 100% The voices say Echo never loved her. 1% Dear Bean, I'm sorry beany, i love you! I hate myself everyday because i never said goodbye to you. I know you'll never see this or remember me but i'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Gray- Her daughter, a beautiful and gentle she cat. Blue really misses her a lot. Hope she is okay, she knows she met a handsome tom. She hopes she is safe somewhere. She will protect her kids with her life. 100% The voices say her daughters a whore, she mated with every tom she came across and settled for a douche! 0% Turquoise- Her son, a strong and loyal tom. Blue misses him too. He was always a great fighter, and stood up for his family. She hopes he is okay, and will learn to embrace his softer side and learn to be okay with himself. 100% The voices don't care much for him. 10% Ocean- Her daughter, the oldest and wisest. Blue misses her a lot as well. She knows she is out there protecting her family, she was always there for anyone she loved. She always cheered Blue up when she missed her friends, and was always smart and knew what to do in dire situations. 100% The voices don't care much for her. 10% Berry- Her daughter, the youngest and most naive. Blue misses her so much. She is the one Blue is most worried about, she knows she probably got into some sort of trouble. She was always adventurous and her curiosity always got the best of her. 100% The voices think she is such a wild card, too much energy, and no care in the world! A stupid immature cat. 1% Mistleaf/paw- Blues beloved sister, she misses her every single day. She regrets ever leaving her alone. She hopes she is okay in starclan, happy with her mother and father. 100% The voices hate her sister, sweet and innocent, disgusting. 2% Small-leaf- Blues father. A wonderful and strong tom. Hope he is peaceful in starclan with her mother. 100% The voices don't care at all for her father. 10% Waterflower- Blues mother. A gorgeous and wise she cat. Hope she is peaceful in starclan with her father. 100% The voices think her mom was a horrible cat. 2% Tanfeather- Her granddaughter. A wonderful warrior. Blue hopes that one day she will overcome her fears and learn to be happy. Blue will always look after her. She hopes Tan comes back safely. 100% The voices think she is just like her mother, a whore! She needs to stop being so jump, they think Blue should stay away from her. 0% Firerise- Her grandson. A strong and loyal cat, a great warrior. Blue is so glad he found a lovely mate in the happy former kittypet, Maple. He can tell he is somewhat happier than before. 100% The voices hate Fire, he tried to soil their plans! 0% Acornpaw- Her adopted great-granddaughter. A wonderful apprentice, she knows that Acorn will grow up to be an amazing warrior. Blue is very proud of her. 100% The voices think she is annoying, good riddance. 2% Snowheart- A sweet med cat. Blue wishes she got to get closer to her than she did. 85% The voices don't care much for her. 20% Mistfur- A good deputy, sweet cat and wonderful mother. Blue knows she will be an amazing leader. Blue hopes that Mist is happy. The voices think she is better than Night, but still dislikes her. 15% Category:OC Category:High Rankings Category:Medicine Cat